Certain known conventional modem devices, systems and methods communicate signals between personal computers (PCs) through public switched telephone networks (PSTNs). In order to implement such communication frame mapping techniques have been and are currently utilized. However, as modems improve in performance, there is an increased need to implement different frame mapping techniques to minimize the average power for a given shaping gain.